fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riza Hawkeye
I am trying to write more on riza hawkeye's information.i edit the VA info,and i need some help(unless i finish on time) on the article here plot synoposis manga(my addition) While-role.....extend.....anime...manga...(same line) Riza goes along with Mustang to Resembool to find a talented alchemist named Edward Elric,approximately 4 years ago before the beginning of the manga.She corrected Mustang for mistakenly identify Edward Elric as 31 years old.She later have a conversation with Winry while Mustang talks to the Elric brothers and Pinako .Winry asks her what's her reason for joining the military,and she replies that there's someone she wants to protect.She helds the rank of Second Lieutenant at that particular time. She later transfer to Central,with Havoc,Falman,Fuery,Breman,under Mustang orders.While having a break after her transfer in Central,she met Barry the Chopper. -- Thunderbreak 04:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC)thunderbreakThunderbreak 04:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) D: I think she dies in volume 100 Inconclusive and unlikely. The neck wound looked too low and to be fatal, at least not instantly. In any case, we won't know for sure until next month. CorbeauKarasu 22:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) OH!(what a relief that she is possibly not dead) Age? Another thing I've noticed: I don't believe Riza should be so young as 25 or even 26. For two reasons: first, she said to Roy at her father's funeral that her father made her attend school, which means she was probably at least 17 back then (1905). And another is that she said she was at her last year of military academy by the time she was sent to Ishval, so she was definitely not 18, but at least 19~20 at that time. Both those things combined (along with the fact that she's a 1st lieutenant) lead me to believe she's definitely not more than 3 years younger to Roy, making her about 27 to 28 years old.--Turdaewen 01:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Technically, we shouldn't even list her age because there's no support for it. I do recall coming across information from the first anime that listed her birthdate as 1889 (though I can't find the source now), which would make her 25 at the start of the series. I also disagree that she couldn't be that young. She didn't say how she was educated, and considering the time period, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume she didn't attend school (if she even did attend school) to the age we consider normal now. She was also clearly much shorter than Roy at the time of the flashbacks than she is at her current height. Remember, women tend to stop growing at 17/18, so it's unlikely that she grew several more inches if she was already at that age. Finally, the new anime clearly has some timeline issues by marking Master Hawkeye's death as 1905. Unless Riza attended the academy for about two or three years (and she might not have needed to be of age to attend considering the military's seeming lack of age restrictions, at least when it comes to talented people), there's no way she could have been in her final year at the academy in 1907/1908, which was the time of the Ishbal Massacre. If she was born in 1889, she would be four years younger than Roy and would have been about 19 during Ishbal, which I frankly think works just fine. Anyway, I went ahead and removed her age. We don't list the ages of other characters unless we have proof. -- Kokoro That's the thing about Arakawa, isn't it? We can't be sure. But it's not true that there's 'no support' for it. Arakawa has stated more than once that "Riza is not that young, anymore" (in omakes) and has made jokes about her 'not wanting people to know her age" and "already reached a certain age", "not having that younger body anymore". It would be very lame for a 25 year old woman to think herself as 'old' or wanting to 'hide her age' (I'm pratically 25 and I still consider myself someone pretty young). Usually these statements are related to woman in her late 20's, early 30's. And since we're pretty sure she's younger than Roy, that would make her at least 26~27, and tops 29.Turdaewen 15:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking about this, lately, and something came to me that might give us a rough indication of Riza's actual age... Assuming that, when Roy went back to the Hawkeye's he was just fresh out of Military Academy (since it's highly unlikely they accept people younger 18 years old to join and that Academy is, at least, 2 years). And Roy was 20 years old, back then. After that, Roy meet Riza in Ishval three years later (in 1908), where he's 23 and she was in "her senior year" of the Military Academy, which would make her around Roy's age when the last met (19-20 years old), making her around 3 years younger than Roy. Therefore, Riza is probably 26~27 at the start of the series and 27~28 by the fight against Father.Turdaewen 21:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I am sure that they allow people under 18 to join the military, just from the fact that the military controls almost everything in Amestris, including the parliament. And don't forget that Edward could have been sent to the front lines the moment he turned 16. Despite that, I think that Riza is older, probably about 29 by the end (Mustang is 30 at the end, and she's just a bit younger)--Full Metal Fan 04:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but saying that they "sure allow people under 18 to join the military" for the mere fact of them being a authoritarian government doesn't makes no sense at ALL. Being in total control of a government does NOT mean you can do "whatever" or have no rules. Quite the contrary, in fact: to be able to keep such a centralized government for over 20 years (in the least) requires very clear and strict rules. The age Edward joined the Army doesn't count in this case because he's not a regular military, he's a State Alchemist. And a very special State Alchemist at that. He's an exception and, if it were for the regular rules, he shouldn't even be a Military as of yet, so we can't compare his situation with regular military personnel. But the age they're allowed to enter doesn't matter much, I'm aiming towards the age they graduate in the Academy, which is probably something more defined. And it's also different for you to do Military Service than to join the School of Officials. The fact that there're underaged people in the Military does not mean that you can be a Military Official while underaged. Also remembering Edward has never joined the Academy. Moreover, is very unlikely Riza is less than 2 years younger than Roy, cause, if she was, she would already have graduated in the Academy at the time of the Ishval Massacre: remember that there's a 3 year breach between Riza's father's death and her meeting up with Roy and it's highly unlikelt that the academy would last less than 1 year, or it wouldn't even make sense for Riza to say she was "in her senior year".Turdaewen 12:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Can we really imply that? At the Character Outline, it's stated: "Throughout the manga, it is heavily implied that the two have feelings for each other but cannot express them as a result of the turmoil that the country was in." But there's not way to know that's why "they don't express" it might have a million different reasons why they might not do it and there's nothing in Arakawa's writing the actually leads us to think they even KNOW they like each other. So, I don't think that implications like this (which a clearely created by the Royai fans and not by the original work itself) should be placed in this article. I don't question that there is an relationship implied in the manga, as it clearly is, but merely that we can actually pinpoint a reason for not being "expressed".--Turdaewen 13:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I agree. And I also don't think we can really suggest what kind of "implied" relationship they have. Saying that they "have feelings for each other" implies a romantic relationship, but there isn't actually any support for a relationship beyond a close friendship or even a familiar like bond, despite what shippers would like to see. Should we remove it from this page and the Roy page? -- Kokoro I already removed the part where they stated that. I think we can say that their relationship is implied, though not affirm it an actual relationship at any level, since there's no real declaration in the manga or even by Arakawa. I think we can say they do have something more than just a family/friend bond, especially regarding recent events, but it doesn't mean we can imply that they actually own to it. At the light of late events, I think we can leave that, but my problem was more regarding "but cannot express them as a result of the turmoil that the country was in." as is has nothing to back it up whatsoever. --Turdaewen 11:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) About Roy and Riza relationship I've been noticing that this article as well as the article on Roy Mustang has been showing several phrases and paragraphs biased both in saying Roy and Riza have romantic relationships and saying they actually don't. So, I'm trying to make this article a bit more 'homogeneous'. So, I please ask you to state only facts, in terms of: not trying to put in 'scenes of the manga' in interpretations that are not explicit on them (as if trying to produce evidents of a relationship), or saying there's no proof they do have anything. This is a very slippery-slope subject, and, in fact, the only thing we can imply from the original work is that they do have a profund bound to eachother and that it's not clear if that bound is actually a romantic one or not. It can be or it can not be. There's no saying for sure. And that's what's supposed to be said about it here. So, please, refrain from saying "there's proof they do have feelings" or even that "there's no real proof", because, even though there is no real implication in the affirmative or in the negative of that, both sorts of sentence are biesed and lead people do 'look at the subject' a certain way that we cannot state for sure. Saying that there's "no real proof" seems as if fans are 'looking too much into it" just as well as saying that they are romantically involved for sure is looking too much into it. Turdaewen 19:16, April 14, 2010 (UTC) New Rank It seems like she has promoted to Brigadier General, because I can't see any star on her uniform. It's possible, of course, but unless someone examines it closely and offers a detailed confirmation, we don't have enough to say how her rank has changed. CorbeauKarasu 22:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) At least for now, is impossible to know her new Rank, cause her insignia is not showing. Maybe Arakawa can reveal it later in the specials or an interview... The most logic rank would be two, three above her old one (since Roy himself got up three), which would make her a Major or Lieutenant Colonel. It's pretty difficult for her to just turn into a General just 'like that', since she wasn't even a Senior Officer beforehand. She held a Junior Commission. To be promoted 5 ranks in 2 years is WAY too much. I believe she would be either of those two, most probably a Major... But, again, no way to be sure, so it shouldn't be stated in her page. Turdaewen 02:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC)